Still Dough
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: A collection of different ideas which may or may not become more.
1. Chapter 1

This is a quick prologue of what this story will be. For a while, I have had scattered Omakes around here. Under different titles and crossovers. So I had a vote. Which had three votes. On whether I should merge my Omakes... The answers were in order, Yes from now on (2 Votes), Yes (1 Vote), and No (no Votes).

So from now on, this fic and any sequels as needed will contain all Omakes. Included ones which would have gone in Ben 10 Omakes, Omakes, Yet Another Halloween, Put a Ring On It, and Another 10. Crazy Powerful might move, as might Creature I have been. But the latter two have a bit of a story to considered a story.

If enough snips have been gathered, a fic might be the result of the brainstorming.

So enjoy the fics as they come...


	2. Psychic Webs 1a

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Marvel Comics. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to Marvel Comics. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Psychic Web

Chapter One

Emma Frost had decided to head to the college pub to drink away some of her trouble, using her powers to keep people from bothering her. She had recently face betrayal from her old teacher crush and her new telepath friend who was to be her teacher. She was just ready to abandon humanity for it's inferiorities.

Which is why the news showing off more mutant hysteria was just 'perfect' timing. Which seemed to be making the less intelligent members of the bar comment on how the 'Muties' are a threat and need to be put down. Just as she expected. What she didn't expect was someone who defended mutants.

A brown hair handsome young man spoke up, "Mutants might be dangerous sometimes, but so is any other human being. Heck, put a few beers in someone here and give them car keys then watch them to become a threat to people. Or worse, give that same drunk a gun. It's not powers which makes you a danger, it's when you don't use them responsibily."

"Who asked you for your opinion, you mutie-lover. The only good mutie is a dead mutie! And any guy who kisses their asses is going to get a good old American ass-kicking!" said one of the thugs who threw a punch, only for the brown haired man to dodge the punch as if he knew it was coming.

What followed was a rather one-sided fight, if you were truly watching it. The brown haired man had full control over of the fight, but rather then cause violence against the other man, he tried his best to avoid any attack by dodging it. It got worse when the thugs friends decided to help, but the fight was still in the other man's control. He ended it quickly by knocking them out, quickly and efficiently.

Only for the bartender to kick him out for fighting. However, less interested in drinking now then finding out more on this man, she followed him. She shortly caught up with him before speaking, "Hello there, I'm Emma. I was watching you fighting in there against those brutes. You must have practiced for a long time to be so good at it."

"Hi, I'm Peter. I'm not sure that I practice that much. I didn't even want the fight, but I couldn't let what he said stand. I just had to get out instead of studying for another exam. So do you go to Empire State?" he asked as they continued on their way.

With Peter...

Peter was enjoying speaking to the pretty blond woman named Emma, as they began a conversation. Like the fact both of them went to Empire State. Emma was working for multiple degress like in Education, Business Administration, and Psychology. She also mentioned some skill with electronics and other such devices. He mentioned his science skills with Biophysics, Biochemistry and others.

"So you could see, I am looking for which specialty I am going to get a doctorate in, if I can." He told her as she walked with him as they looked for a better place to eat, filled with less assholes then the bar.

"What do you mean if you can?"

"My aunt isn't the healthiest, so I worry about here. Plus my uncle was murdered by a burgler and so we have a strick budget. My uncle was smart enough to have some savings and make sure I had access to scholarships to help me get into university. But if it comes between the university and my aunt, family comes first."

"My family isn't as nice as yours sound like. I have been finding my way in the world without them, to be my own woman. Which is why I am trying to gain as much as I can since it will help me get and keep my independence." she told him, revealing a dark family life without saying too much. It hit the part of him which his aunt and uncle had taught to help his fellow man.

"Well, if Ms. Independence needs help, just ask. I know that I'm being a bit of a kettle to your pot, but I was always told asking for help wasn't weakness but being smart. It also looks like we have found a place to eat." he told her as he looked at a dinner. Not a fancy restaurant but still not McDonalds either.

"Interesting choice, but still better then some places. So what would you like to order?"

Hours Later...

Emma was back into her dorm room, thinking of her meal with Mr. Peter Parker. The food was good for a dinner, even if she was careful on what to eat. She knew a good looking woman's body was both a tool, an armor and a weapon. They continued to talk, about different topics. Like the mutant issue, college life, and other things. Including some interesting talk on science when they started to talk about their overlapping scientific skills. With her being skilled in electronics, and his being an expert in everything else it seems.

Peter was good on developing ideas for scientific ideas, but not so much for making use of them. For an example, Emma asked Peter for the weirdest idea for a money-making idea. He came up with teleportation plastic surgery.

He explained, "The fact of a matter is that teleportation either can work by turning a person's molecules into data and then transmitting it, or destroying an object after scanning it but rebuilding it on the other side of the teleporter. Therefore, you could change a person's body with a careful reprogramming of the bio-data to a form you want it to be. You could even make youself into something other then human, like a robot or alien. Or give yourself superpowers.

There are problems and moral issues that arise. Since you can change a person's body, you can change a person's mind as well. Allowing for mind control of all kinds. If you destroy all original data, changing back could be a problem. And if you don't do it right, it can cause so many problems. It's something which requires a lot more thought and questioning, even if we could do it."

It surprised her on the weirdness of it. Using a teleportation device to change a person's body like a plastic surgeon. Interesting idea given she was thinking of change her body herself, using money to remake her body into the best she could buy. She debated which method would be best if both were offered to her. She had to admit, 'They both have benefits, as well as problems. Peter's suggestion does open up options instead of surgery, even if they haven't been discovered yet. I wonder if there is any way I could use this?

Most of the electonics I have been designing have been in computers, communication technologies as well as psionics devices. Not physical altering technology. Not that it's impossible."

She was liking Peter as someone to talk to, but she was still guarded given the fact of past betrayals. A friend was too costly for her now, given how many of them have stabbed her in the back in the past. She continued, "If I am going to spend any more time with Mr. Parker, I am going to have to know much more on him. Even using my telepathy if needed. Still, there are other methods to use in finding out more one someone. Especially if you have money. Then answers can come much quicker and easier."

Over the next few days, Emma would work on the schooling while using money she had gained using many of her talents to find out more on Peter. Once the majority of the information had been gather she had spread it around to look at it. She had talked to Peter a few times on the phone during that time and learned more. What she got was interesting...

"Peter Parker, son of Richard and Mary Parker. Who died as traitors in a plane crash. His aunt and uncle Ben and May Parker. Science wiz, but wallflower. Uncle murdered. To make money h took pictures of the hero of Spider-man, some of the best ever taken. Friends with Harry Osborn, son of Norman Osborn of Oscorp." She looked at the news articles, files and other details.

Questions popped up in her mind, "Peter's parents died as traitors, but none of the Parkers who remained seemed like the types to betray their country. Something odd there. As well as the Spider-man business. There was no way an ordinary photographer could get so many good shots without some edge. Especially since none of the other papers or photographers could get as many or as well-done photos as Peter does.

Mr. Parker has a secrets, likely some connected to Spider-man. I wonder what it could be. He does take a good picture. Most keep him in mind when a need a good picture done. Peter seems to be a smart man, a bit of a jerk before his uncle died but given his bullying it could have been worse. He soften when his uncle died, the shock of it all must have tempered that out of him. From all reports, he's a good if unreliable man. Being late or leaving early, but it could be placed on him hunting Spider-man."


	3. Aliens Assemble 1b

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Disney/Marvel and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Disney Marvel Animated Universe or Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Aliens Assemble

Chapter One point five

Tony watched the young man turn to them and asked them, "So are we doing this like people or like superheroes?"

Cap, expressing the curiousness of all of them ask, "What?"

"I was just wondering if we are going to talk about how I arrived in this universe like sane rational people, or act like superheroes and fight it out till we realize we're both good guys. The Superhero Handshake in comics, to show off the heroes' powers and skills for the readers before the team up." said the young man in the green and black t-shirt, which only kept the heroes in a shocked state.

Hawkeye broke the tension with a joke, "Well, that explains Hulk and Thor's relationship. A lot of Superhero Handshakes."

Tony decided to answer, "I would prefer the first one instead of the second. So unless you want some more pie or something, would you be willing to come with us? Please?"

The man nodded and said, "Sure."

Later At Avenger's Tower...

Ben got the hint that the heroes here thought of him as some kind of threat or something. Which was why all of them were here in the Avenger's Meeting Room. It was shortly after they began the questions. Those questions like who was he and what was his people's plans for the Earth. Which caused him to blink...

"People? I'm human. I turn into a bunch of aliens, but I'm not one." he answered, which caused them to look at him.

"Let me take it from the top. My name is Ben Tennyson, I'm a human from an alternate Earth. I'm an officer of the The Plumbers, an intergalactic police force." he knew it would be best to tell them the truth since they wouldn't trust him otherwise. Which was what he needed to survive in this universe, if the television reports were true.

"A little young to be a police officer, let along a space one. Aren't you?" said the long female in the group, the Black Widow.

"It's because of this." he said moving to reveal the watch on his hand before continuing, "It's called the Omnitrix. It's a device which allows me to turn into dozens of different superpowered aliens. Since getting the original prototype when I was ten, I've been using it to fight bad guys and saving both the world and the universe. At least a couple of times."

The mention of the Omnitrix attracted the attention of Iron Man, Falcon and even a twinkle in the eyes of the Hulk. Likely due to their shared love of the sciences, while the others (Captain America, Widow, Hawkeye and Thor) were more interested in his mentioning saving the universe. Iron Man began to speak...

"So I am guessing the power source we detected was this... Omnitrix. So did the humans of your world invent it or given what it contains, was it aliens?"

"It was invented by an alien named Azmuth. He has told me different reasons why he invented it, like to allow greater understanding between species as well as to act like a Noah's Ark in case of extinction. Then people decided to use it as a weapon, causing Azmuth to loose faith in the universe. He left it with the Plumbers, who sent it to my Grandpa who was a senior officer. Only I found it, was genetically close enough for it to bond with my DNA.

Azmuth saw what I did with it, and left it and the non-prototype version with me." he answered the question, hoping he was making a good impression.

On the other side of the conversion...

Tony was listening to Ben's tale, trying to make a judgement of it's true or not, 'I'll have to ask Steve and Tasha later if he's telling the truth. Between Mr. Honesty and the Master Spy, they should be able to tell.

If he's telling the truth, he has one of the most powerful energy sources detected as a wrist watch. Not mentioning the idea the thing could make Ben into different aliens with their own powers and abilities. Like a one man Avengers team, depending on the powers. I have to find a way to get him to test them out so I... I mean, we can study them to know if they are safe or not.'

The idea of transforming alien technology was of great interest to him. If only for the ideas which it was sparking in his mind. And idea of armor based on superpowers, which in many ways they were. If a certain job or task required power, he tended to add them. But perhaps a superhero armor, like an superspeed armor or elementalist armor. Still, the idea of it being bonded to his DNA made it hard to remove, but did act as a great security device. Giving Tony even more ideas.

'If Ben is telling the complete truth about being a hero, he could become a great asset to the Team. If he's telling the truth of the device but not about being a hero, he might be the greatest threat the world has ever known. And the team knows it. Which means we have to figure out a way to prove his words, while making sure he doesn't find out if we discover he's not a hero.

Of course, he also knows this. Fun games all around.

So the best we can do is...' he thought to himself as the genius billionaire began to develop a plan.

"So Ben, we haven't seen much of you in action. Would you mind showing off your omnitrix in the training room so we can get a look at it?" said Tony as he was hoping either he or Sam could develop a plan if all things go wrong and they had to fight Ben and his aliens.

Ben nodded and said, "Sure. I'll show off some of my aliens."

'Which is smart since I would keep some of my powers hidden if necessary around people I don't know or can trust yet. Still better then nothing and we might learn something.'

On Ben's Side...

Ben could get their reason for their actions, but he also knew that as an alien from another universe (even if another Earth), he needed their help. Since he had nothing, including Identification. If he gave them a show of his aliens to do it, he would. He had a few ideas on which aliens he would show them, if he could get the omnitrix to work properly.

He was also judging the heroes around him. The heavy-hitters, the leaders, the science guys, the professionals. His plumber training, limited as it was, plus his lessons with his Grandpa Max allowed him to study them. So they lead him to the training room where he then put on his show. Starting with his original ten, save for Ghostfreak.

Elsewhere...

The crater was being investiaged. On sight by S.H.I.E.L.D., but in the distance by other forces. Forces like HYDRA, A.I.M., as well as all other organized terrorist or criminal groups. They detected the power, power which they didn't cause but wanted. Rumors from the dinner were getting into their hands. Of the strange young man and the Avengers who took him with them. There was a mystery, one which promises rewards if solved. Which caused them to want it more.

Which was why they were sending out their agents to find out more. From skilled humans to superhumans, they all wanted answers. Just as much as S.H.I.E.L.D. and it's commander Colonel Fury. Answers none of them would stop hunting for before they got them. Which would be making things interesting for one Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.


	4. Xander 10 Version 20

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Cartoon Network/Man of Action and Josh Whedon/WB/UPN . All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Ben 10 or Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Uses dialogue from the second season episode "Halloween". Thank you very much.

Xander 10 , Version 2.0

Chapter One

Xander was sitting in the living room of the Summers home, the day after Buffy's welcome home party. A party where in the heat of the moment, he had revealed an edge he had been hiding. Then again, when facing a zombie army, it was best to use everything you had.

But that had brought him here. With Buffy, Willow, Oz, Cordelia, Mrs. Summers and Giles asking questions. Questions like, "What the hell?".

Buffy asked one of the major ones, "Xander... when could you turn into a killer plant man with built in flamethrowers? Cause when I left, I was pretty sure that you could turn into a plant man with flamethrowers. Are there any other news that happened over the summer? Willow becoming a witch queen? Cordelia getting psychic powers? Oz becoming a monk?"

"Well... I kinda was patrolling when I saw a shooting star, found where it landed, and saw this pod thing. When I got close, this watch popped out and jumped on my wrists." he said pointing at the 'watch' on his right wrist. He continued, " Turns out I can use it to turn into different beings. Each with different powers and stuff. So since then I have been... kinda using them to do stuff. Making patrols easier, getting work down and so on..."

"Okay, so what do you turn into? Demons or something?" asked Buffy, keeping the focus on the change in Xander's life.

"I'm not sure. They don't seem to resemble any kind of demon I know about. A simple spell would be able to tell if they are demons or not, once we can get them into a controlled environment. I am curious on how many such creatures you can transform into." said Gile, as he polished his glasses as he tried to take in the new information.

"The watch puts them into teams of ten, and I seem to be able to unlock some. I got a couple of dozen so far. I think it came with some of the aliens unlocked already or something." came the man's answer, as the eyes continued to be on him.

"I wonder where the watch comes from? It had to come from somewhere, had to be sent by someone. I wonder who?" asked Willow, pointing out the question of where the object had come from.

"So we have a lot of questions and no answers? I guess we know what we're doing for the next few days , if not weeks. I hope it's worth it. Especially since you have been keeping this from all of us." said Cordelia, obviously a little annoyed by the keeping of secrets. Oz merely keep a calm appearance, but had quirked his eyebrow a few times as he listened to other speak. Likely letting them ask what he wanted to know, only adding when he had to.

"The question is where you are going to test these demons out. I can't see that happening at the school or anywhere else public. Even here is too open for that." was the reply from the older blond, as Joyce pointed out the trouble with testing the transformations.

Xander knew he had to point out another few secrets he was keeping, which must have showed on his face as well. He answered, "Well... I might have used one of the brainy aliens to not only get out from under my parents, but make money and buy stuff. Like a new home, which I also used the aliens to trick out."

The noise as everyone started to speak out as the shock hit again, similar to the one after the Zombie party. Till Giles blew a whistle to cause them to quiet down. He then asked, "Xander, you were going to mention this..."

"I figure I wait till Buffy got back and explained the transformation watch first. To avoid being slayed. Then explain everything... and hand out some presents. To make up for birthdays and such." he answered them, trying to avoid trouble.

"You mean bribes." answered the dark haired queen of Sunnydale high.

"So you don't want yours?" he asked.

"I never said that. I just want to make it clear you are trying to buy forgiveness for keeping secrets. I never said it couldn't work. As long as that watch isn't some kind of demon world ending whatever, it should make up for keeping secrets. That and keeping us alive to enjoy it." said Cordelia, being as blunt as possible. But it seems to be the same though in the rest of the Scoobies, to a degree. Most of them didn't need the presents for forgiveness, but it didn't hurt. They just wanted to make sure that he didn't keep secrets this major from them again. Or that is how he saw it.

Buffy nodded and continued, "So let's check out this place you have, and see what these creatures are. What they can do."

Elsewhere, Elsewhen...

Eon stood in his domain, a dimension stuck just aside from the timeline Paradox had imprisoned him in. Only allowed to escape with the aid of others, like Vilgax or Maltruant. Any attempt to go on his own could age him and/or weaken him. However, it was possible with the right tools and the right circumstances. Which was how he had gotten into this situation...

'I have been trying to recruit another Ben Tennyson who hadn't become a hero, only to find him capture and separated from his Omnitrix. I tried to get that Omnitrix, figuring that he could use the device in some manner. They launched a pod at the wrong moment, and it was lost in the void between worlds. Where most people couldn't find it. But I am not most people. I have, literally, all the time in the world.'

He continued to retrace the steps he had taken from that point, 'I managed to find the pod. It had slid to a point between one universe and the next. Through a weak point between planes of existence. A weakness I can take advantage of. Though for the moment, I can only use it to peer into the other universe. Not enter or make any other action in regard to it. For now.'

Viewing into the other universe had revealed the Omnitrix had been found and used by another person like Tennyson. For mere heroics, instead of using it to gain power to rule all of reality. However, the nature of the universe it had fallen into was of interest. Explaining it, Eon had discovered a number of supernatural beings. Especially a kind of vampires. A demonic plague which raises the dead in a imitation of their former life.

'Not sure how my powers and technology will interact with these mystical beings. I will have to be cautious and keep learning more. I might not be able to cross the dimensional divide, but I can send and contact agents to act for me. The best way to use them...'

Author's Note: A rough draft on different version of Xander getting the Omnitrix. Thoughts? Constructive comments?


	5. Fighter, Mage, Thief 1a

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of DC Comics and Josh Whedon/WB/UPN . All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the DC Comics or Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

S-Trio

Chapter 1

Hunter Zolomon, aka Zoom, was working on the knowledge his counterpart Eobard Thawne had allowed him access to. He knew that if he could cause the Flash to break the Force Wall, he could gain access to the secrets behind it. So far only one of the forces were free, the Speed Force. But others were there.

'If only I could understand the power of the forces. But in this universe, I have no access to them... In this universe. What about another?' he had finally thought as he begun the planning.

Much later, (Fall 1998)...

It had taken him a while, but with the power of the Speed Force and future technology he had found the perfect spot. He ran from Sunnydale to the building he had bought, a far distance from the city, thinking of the benefits from that town.

'I needed a place where I could access the energies of the Speed Force. Or could make one. The Hellmouths in this universe allow for the perfect method of pumping it into the world. The weakness of the boundaries of reality allows me to create a few cracks in the Force Wall, allowing me to go much further in my experiments.' he thought as he embraced the sun before got back to his experiments. Which was three tubes with three women were growing. After getting the lay of the land, he had discovered the secrets of this world. Vampires and various monsters, kept at bay by 'The Slayer'.

'Or Slayers as it might be. Perfect for me, since they have the natural abilities of superhuman strength and speed. Perfect to check out my methods for the Strength Force and for a control with the Speed Force. Their bodies seem to be able to handle the energies, so why not use their genes for a base.

Too bad I didn't have a third Slayer for genetic harvesting. Their potential for psychic visions would work for the Sage Force's mental powers. I could blend the genetic materials of the two Slayers I have... but this way I could test it on a normal human. Which one to use? The Redhead or the Brunette? Well, the former would be obvious... so why not the latter?

Some basic cloning technology from the 25th century, and some special technology to harness the power of the three forces. Speed, Strength and Sage. Since they were expose to it since birth, instead of suddenly like most Speed Force users, I can keep a careful monitoring of the Forces involved. In a matter of months, I should have three powerful women. Which is why am preparing for an education program before they are released. Don't need such forces turning against me. Not when I can use them against the Flashes.' He laughed as he plotted revenge once again.

Spring 1998

'Finally I am done. All of this hard work is finished. I now have three agents to help me take down the Flash.' Thought Zoom, as he prepared to empty the cloning tube and had the automatic machines put their uniforms on them. Soon the arrived in the main computer monitoring room, where he had been watching the cloning occur.

They all wore his yellow Reverse-Flash costume, save the trim of the uniforms. Red for the Blond Speedster, Green for the Black Haired Strong woman, and Blue for the Brunette Brainiac. All walking with confidence, watching him closely. He spoke to them,

"Soon, my children, we will have our revenge. We will make the Flash pay for all he has done to me and our family. We will go back to my world, give me the powers that I deserve, and bring down the lightning bolt of vengeance against those who have earned it!"

The Blond was the first to answer, "Actually, we decided against that. We might be thankful for you giving us life, but we don't want to follow a madman."

"What! I made you? My program should have made you completely loyal. I put ever thought that existed in your head!" he growled, trying to think of how to take care of this mess. He had super-speed, but so did the Blond. Plus there was the powers of the other two.

The Black-haired woman spoke up for the group, "You tried, but thing is, it's not a good idea to use cloning tech you know nothing about. Or harnessing the power of a force which makes someone a genius psychic. Seems you have a few holes in your plan, doesn't it?"

"That can be fix. I know how to harness the power now. I can give it to myself. i just have to clean up the mess you three make by existing." He said as he prepared to kill them with his speed. Only to freeze, followed by his eyes glazing over.

The Brunette finished things up, knowing that Zoom wasn't listening. She had frozen him with her powers, deleting his mind of all information involving them. She told him, "You were so focus on revenge, you started to get stupid and sloppy. You should have gotten protection against mental attacks. Even some simple spells could have shielded you. Giving you want you wanted, since I couldn't force you to remove any garbage you were going to put in our heads.

Plus Canary Yellow costumes? Did a fashion designer hurt you as a kid? Do you suffer from a terminal cause of poor fashion sense? God, we're going to have to look for descent clothes while looking like this.

Still, time for you to go home. I've erased everything about use, and replaced with believable memories. First chance we get, we're locking you out of our dimension. So bye-bye!"

Without seeming to think, he began to speed off, vibrating to slide out of the dimension. Leaving the girls in the factory... with his bank accounts as well as their passwords. As well as his bank and credit cards. The Brunette looked at her sisters, smiling as she did before commenting,

"Who wants to go shopping? Hopefully, some place out of town where nobody who knows our original?"

The other two, especially the Blond, gave their yells of approval. Till the Blond stopped and groaned, "I'm going to be the one who has to be carrying the two of you down to LA to get those clothes, right?"

"Don't worry. I got the living Fashion Disaster to invest and grow his money. We should have enough to make it up with you." said the Brunette, as she answered her sister.

"So let's stop chatting and get moving. I might not be pick as you two are, but this uniform still sucks." answered the Black Haired woman, tired of the delays.

With that soon the three of them were zooming away to Los Angeles, starting their new life, no matter what it would bring them.

A few months later...

The trio of women had been setting up their lives. Identification for them all. Clothing and other goods. Temporary housing till they decided what to do. They had settled on their new names. They were the Sharpe Sisters, adopted into the same family. The Brunette Sage, the Black-Haired Steele, and the Blond Spirit. The girls had accepted the colours their 'Father' had given them, to a degree.

Steele had to ask, "Are we going back to the Dale? Or going elsewhere? Cause if we go back, we'll run into the problem with our gene donors. Think we can get them to stop before we get staked?"

Spirit answered, "Well, I can stop it before they begin. So can Sage. And you can just ignore it given your power. Not much they can do to us. Unless they use some kind of magic, but unless they know our powers it wouldn't do much good.

It really comes down to whether we want to go back, if we have anything to go back to, and if we want to go back to the fight there. So... do you have the answer to them?"

Sage continued the conversation, "We still have some time before the war starts up in September. So why don't we go and catch a show? Maybe sneak in somewhere and get some real entertainment!"


	6. Fighter, Mage, Thief 1b

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of DC Comics and Josh Whedon/WB/UPN . All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the DC Comics or Buffy the Vampire Slayer Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Also thanks to dogbertcaroll for their help, on this and the previous part.

Fighter, Mage, Thief

Chapter 1, Part 2

Steele looked through the paper, and started to smile. She motioned her sisters to come look at what she had found. Which was an ad for a male strip club called "Ladies Night". Smile turning into smirking, she told them, "Why don't we walk on the wild side and watch some beefcakes shake their stuff for us."

Spirit shrugged as she mentioned, "Wouldn't mind more red meat in my diet. We would need some bills, but why not? Might be good to kick up our wild sides, within reason."

Sage nodded, answering, "Sure, why not? We'll finally get some relaxation we deserve before we make our choices. So the question then becomes what kind of outfits we should wear to the club then?"

That night at "Ladies Night"...

Alexander "Xander" Harris, was wishing he was anywhere or anyone else. He had been a dishwasher for the strip club, trying to earn cash for car repairs. Which was fine. He was out of sight, out of mind. Till a dancer got sick tonight, and being the only person available, meant he was going on stage tonight. In sight, In mind, and Insane. One of the major thoughts was running in his mind was this...

'Must not taunt Murphy, Must not taunt Murphy...' he keep up his mantra, as he knew if he made even the slightest move to taunt the mythical force, his live in the short term would be a living hell. Plus he was too close to Sunnyhell...

So he went out, in the costume he had been given. A construction worker one, with the stage name "Hard-hammering Thor!". She he started on the stage, the light on him helping to block out the audience in shadows. He tried some of the basic moves he had seen and been taught with the short time he had been given.

Soon he was getting dollar bills in his g-string, which he had opened from a fresh bag his boss had. This one night, minus fees for he had to pay the boss, would be a big help in fixing his car. It was not long after he had done his set, that he went back behind stage, being told he could take the night off. It looked like he had made it out without any trouble.

As he left from the back entrance to get back to his motel, he sighed to himself, "Looks like nothing went wrong tonight."

A familiar voice answered, "I don't think you're off the hook yet."

Horror crossed his face as he turned around to see the person he expected to see, the one who spoke. Which went into a mix of weirdness and horror as he saw the two other women she was with. The woman who had spoken was Cordelia, his ex-girlfriend he cheated on but had made up with before they left Sunnydale. Next to her was Buffy, his friend and Vampire Slayer, a friend left back in Sunnydale. It was the final one which cause the confusion and worry. Faith, a Vampire Slayer who had betrayed them, especially trying to kill Buffy and himself. There should be some major fighting going on, at least between Faith and Buffy.

He was about to ask what was happening, before she spoke up, "Not what you're thinking. We can explain, if you give us a chance. But first we should get out of this lot... and maybe you can give us a repeat performance like the one back in the club."

The trio of smirked proved, Murphy had been taunted and was getting payback.

It was a while later when they had arrived at the room the trio were sharing, Xander was cautious but had to weigh that against letting them know where he lived. Getting a good look at them, he noticed differences like Buffy being a little taller and curvier. He had to ask himself what he had gotten himself into.

And so the girls began their explanation. Of supervillains, cloning and experiments. How they were not Buffy, Cordelia or Faith. That they were their clones. Spirit, Sage and Steele. The Sharpe Sisters, if not in blood then in spirit. Then came the comments of superpowers.

Which Xander might have found unbelievable before he had seen the truth of Sunnydale. Their showing off their powers was more then enough to tip that over to firm fact then just belief.

Spirit using superspeed to buy donuts and drinks, coming back in seconds. Steele showing off elements of her power of durability, strength and even a little bit of her power over gravity. Sage revealed her telepathy and telekinesis.

Sage was more of a talker then the others, but she was working on something else. So Spirit and Steele were taking up the slack. Starting with the blond, "Turns out Zoomer wanted to clone Buffy and Faith because he thought their Slayer Spirit proved their bodies could handle it. Cordelia was cloned for mix of potential and social reasons."

"Turns out Zu-zu didn't check out his equipment well enough. Must have thought it shut down the part which copied memories of the people cloned. With Sage linking up our minds, and playing with his, we were able to come out of that okay. And here we are." said Steele as she relaxed in one of the chairs. The black haired woman continued,

"She was able to sort a lot of stuff out using the Sage Force. Including a lot of problems from the memories of the originals. As well as learning how our powers work and to use them the best."

Spirit piped in, "We're debating where to go next. We have the whole world open to use. Or we could go back to Sunnydale to fight the good fight. The problem there is obvious. We were trying to figure out if it was worth it to go back. Since we could do a lot of good everywhere else as well."

Xander took a moment, and added, "You might want to avoid L.A. as well, since Angel and Cordy had gone there after graduation. Unless you think you could convince them to let you help out there."

Spirit looked at him, up and down before asking with a new smirk, "So what cause you to shake your money maker on stage. Cause none of our cloned memories showed us a Xander who would do that."

Xander groaned, explaining his car trouble. The need for money to fix it. And the chain of events which lead him to the stage that night. His mind trying to come to an understand of the situation he was in. Trying to role with it, as he wondered what the clones of his female... friends were planning on doing.

He thought to himself, 'Should I try to get them to visit back at the 'Dale? Clear the air with their donors before they move on. See if they would be welcomed. Guess we'll have to see.'


	7. Untitled Ben 10 Time Travel Fic

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

[Ben 10 Omniverse in Ben 10 Original, Charmcaster Pairing]

Chapter One

Ben Tennyson, hero of the Highbreed War, the Dagon Destroyer, Defeater of Vilgax the Conqueror of Ten Worlds... Was looking at the look Salem paper in shock. Since the date was at least five years in the past. Only days before the Rustbucket would ride in.

'About a few days before Charmcaster used her spell to try switch bodies with me, only to get Gwen's body instead. Where Gwen got her spellbook and started to learn magic. The question is... What should I do?' he thought to himself. He knew in the Prime timeline what happened to him, but he had to wonder if he was still in the Prime timeline or an alternate universe.

'There is an obvious answer. Clockwork. His time powers would help tell me which timeline I am in. The problem is I have to find a location in private to turn into him since he's kinda obvious, and when I turn into all time travelers would know. Which if it's someone Paradox is fine, he could help me get home. But if it's someone like Eon or Maltrunt, I just set myself up for trouble.

Well, as long as I avoid the Rustbucket or Charmcaster, I should be fine.' he thought to himself, as he tried to think of what to do. Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going. Which was when he bumped into someone.

A familiar female voice called out to him, "Hey, watch it!"

Instinctively, he called out, "Charmcaster?"

It was the silver haired sorceress he had bumped into. He might have gotten away with at worst a slight hex, if he didn't say her name. However, this put her on alert as she did know him. She rapidly cast a spell to bind him with mana ropes, his arms at his side and unable to move his arms to use the Omnitrix. She moved him to an alley, and said, "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

"Lucky guess? Can you let me go now?" he asked, hoping for a miracle and her releasing him. Even though he knew that wouldn't be happening.

"No. You know my name. You also look familar. But there is an easy way to tell. Coactus est dicere quod vertitatis!" she said, as the former was obviously a spell from the latin used and glowing hands. She then asked, "Who are you?"

The brown haired hero tried to not say anything or even lie, but the words just flowed out, "Ben Tennyson."

"Seriously. I know the brat's ten. So explain that?"

"I'm somehow from the future. Don't know how I got here." Ben guessed he was looking frustrated, from his fighting the spell.

"The future? There are spells that can do that. They're extremely powerful, but possible." said Charmcaster, before smirking as she continued, "Anything I need or want to know?"

The information began to spill out of him. About what he had learned of her past, the fight against Adwaitya, the attempt and failure of resurrecting Spellbinder, the Darkstar screw up, and her madness caused by the Alpha Rune. The emotions of the woman before him, his own age at the time, shifted from one extreme to another. Mostly despire and rage.

Once the story ended, and she spent time to collect herself, she continued. She began with, "Right. You seem to be telling the truth from what you said. I'm going to have to figure out what to do with you. But one final thing... why was your cousin able to use the Staff of Ages?"

Ben knew he couldn't stop, so said, "Gwen's an Anodite. Like my Grandmother. While being human, she's also an alien made of sentient mana."

The woman in purple blinked as she didn't expect that answer. She managed to return with, "That make sense. I guess. Still, I can't have you causing me trouble. Best to get back to where I'm staying."

Before Ben knew it, everything came went black...

Later...

Ben woke up in a rundown building, looking like some kind of barn or storage shed. He was tied with both ropes and magical chains, sitting down on a chair. Even as he looked around at some odds and ends, like weird plants and animals. Or magic stuff like cauldrons and candles. There was also various things like clothing and food, which a person staying here would need.

Charmcaster soon came back into view, looking at him. She looked annoyed, as she mentioned, "From what you told me, this whole body switch scheme is going to fail. The question is to continue with it, knowing my mistakes. Or just move on... Using the information you gave me on defeating stupid turtle and freeing my home. Decisions, decisions..."

"Do I get a choice in the matter?" he asked, sarcastically.

"No." was her firm asnwer, as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Your knowledge of the future, even if it doesn't remain constant as things change, will be still be useful. Much more useful then just gaining your Omnitrix, whether yours or your younger self's version. I just have to find a way to keep you close to me." she said, as she pulled out her spellbook. The same one which Gwen was suppose to have after all of this was done.

"Then you better be ready to give that spellbook to Gwen. Otherwise we're all gonna die." he told her, trying to prove his point.

"Let me guess. Gwen gets my book, learns magic, and that is how she helps me in the future. I'm sure I can manage."

"Except Gwen uses her magic for more then helping or fighting you. She used it to stop the Highbeed from eliminating all life in the Galaxy, to stop the Diagon from enslaving our universe and a lot more. Without that spellbook, those events might not happen. Which would be a problem for you as well as the rest of us." Ben continued, the hero knowing things had gotten off the rails. If this had been the prime timeline before, it wasn't anymore. So he had to deal with that.

"If I have to, I can give her a copy. Not my original this time, if you're right. A book isn't worth my life or my mission, no matter how much I would hate for your cousin to have it. Still, I am looking for the spell I need." answered the magic user as she flipped the pages without her fingers. She finally came across what she was looking for.

"Bonding spells. With the right spell, I should be able to bind you to me. Allowing me to have a mental link to you, allowing me to know where you are at all times. Plus allow me to be able to read and control your mind. It's just good luck the ingredients of the spells are also in the body switching spell. Shouldn't take too long to finish." she said, moving to the cauldron already bubbling.

She added a few other things to it. Including a lot of plant leaves and flowers, as well as animal parts like sea urchin eggs. She stared at the book for a longer period, before she drew in a breath to start her chant.

"Et duo in carne una. Et duo in carne una. Et duo in carne una!" As she finished, the liquid turned bright brilliant pink with bright white smoke rose up from it. The smoke moved quickly, entering Ben's and Charmcaster's noses as they breathed it in. Ben tried to move his head away from it, but it didn't do any good. He could feel something change in him, before the smoke stopped coming.

He saw Charmcaster's blue eyes... Wait, weren't they purple? Before he could ask, the witch began to search her spell book again. Then she started to shout various curse words mixed with "No".

"Just one fucking ingredient. One ingredient, only one little mistake! It screws up everything!" she growled, glaring at him as she did.

"Can I ask what's going on?" asked the still tied up hero, hoping it didn't make her more upset.

"The spell for bonding has many variants, each with the same words but different alchemical formula. One ingredient difference, only one, changed the intent of the spell. From a spell which would make you my thrall, giving me power over you... to one of romantic bonding."

"So what? We're married?" was the shocked reply.

"It's the reason our eyes turned blue. The effect should last a couple of days. However, severing and re-bonding the way I want will take a lot of work and fresh ingredients. Plus the link should work as well for now. I just have to adjust to it." she snarled, moving to sit in another chair.


	8. Charmcaster OS in Omniverse

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Ben 10 Series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

[Charmcaster Original Series in Ben 10 Omniverse, Ben Tennyson Pairing]

Chapter One

Charmcaster awoke, thinking to herself, 'That blast from the Charms of Bezel must have been powerful enough to knock me out. Wonder how long I have been out and what happened to me.'

She got to her feet and look around to see where she was. Some kind of small or medium size city, not the large city of Las Vegas she had been. Which made her think she had been teleported in the blast. Gathering herself up, the silver haired sorceress made sure she was ready for anything. She wasn't.

For the first thing she noticed after placing a glamour on herself to make sure she wasn't recognized, she started to explore. A glamour which almost failed when she saw the number of strange creatures running around. Many of them looking like the ones the Tennyson kid turned into. Walking down the street with normal people, with neither one seeing it as odd.

Charmcaster thought to herself, 'I need more information. There's obviously one place where you can get all the information you need. Now where is the library.'

After ducking into an alley to cast a map spell, she found her path to the building. She slipped in and started for the section which held all of the newspaper. The first shock was the fact it was a good half a decade from where she had been knocked out. If the date had been a surprise, the stories were a bigger one.

'Tennyson outted, alien invasions, secret alien city below Bellwood... what has been going on?' was the purple clad teen, as she looked at the stories of Bellwood's hero, Ben 10. She memorized all of the information she could get. Before sitting down in one of the seats available, and wondering how she had missed all of those years when she had been affected by the Charms' magic.

She wondered how bad it was in Ledgerdomain under the Turtle Tyrant, since she hadn't gotten enough power to overthrow him yet. Who knows how mad her uncle would be if he thought that she had abandoned him. The memories of what had happened when the stones had exploded and knocked her out wasn't clear, but she did remember betraying him so she could have the power of the stones. He would not be happy.

'However, Tennyson did grow up to be cute. Better looking then that ten year old I just fought. Still, what am I gonna do now?' she thought to herself, as she tried to think about her next move. Including a place to stay, where to get food and water, and anything else she needed to survive.

Later...

It was fortunate there was a lot of shelters in the city which helped the helpless. Even aliens were helped. She managed to find a space in an abandoned warehouse in Undertown. Likely forgotten as more and more of the town was dug out. But nothing she hadn't handled when she was arrived in this realm.

'It also helped to know how to find money, with or without magic. The occational theft or scheme also helped, but she was trying to keep things on the down low. I also have searched the paper for any other source of food and the like. Like this Smoothie deal for today, at this Mr. Smoothie store.' was her thinking as she headed out in disguise again, to the store to get her smoothie.

She arrived at the store, which had balloons and entertainers. The sign out front had 'Buy a Smoothie, get one free'. As she stood in line for the two smoothies she wanted, someone came up behind her. Turning to look, she was surprised to look at Ben Tennyson.

She wonder how she had missed him until he was standing behind her back. She was glad that her disguise was on, since she had made sure that no one could connect her to her true form. White hair was now black with red stripes in it, somethings he had wanted to try with her hair but in a different colour. Blue eyes to mask her normally violet ones, since that was a more common colour without being a boring brown. Her clothing turned from her purple coat and black leggings into a pink t-shirt and black jeans, with black running shows.

So she hoped that Ben wouldn't know who she was long enough for her to get her drinks and leave. Of course, he had to throw a monkey wrench in this plan by starting to talk to her as they waited.

'Hey, I'm Ben. Can I ask who you are?" was the question from the green eyed hero.

Going to the cover story she had made for herself, she answer with a faked smile, "I'm Charlotte Addams, but my friends call me Charlie. So what kind of smoothie are you looking for?"

He smiled at her and said, "Won't know till I get there. I like to experiment with smoothie flavours. Trying things that haven't been made into one before, or mixes no one expected. So what kind are you looking for?"

Continuing with her fake friendliness, "Something more common then you're looking for. Strawberry-banana or a citrus mix. I trying to buy one for now, and save one for later. So what do you do when you're not waiting for smoothies."

"You might have heard about me from the news. Alien hero, saved the earth dozens of time, and so on." he boasted to her, which she had thought at first was him flirting with her. The looking on his face didn't seem to hold the same tells most men had for flirting. He was just tooting his own horn. It did make her think...

'I wonder if I can 'befriend' Tennyson, and get more information about what has happened after I was knocked out. Given how much he likes to brag, a few compliments and gushing about him will get him to spill what I need.

The problem is the closer I get to him, the more chance there is I get caught. Especially if Gwen shows up. I don't see her giving up magic after getting the Keystone, which means she's strong now then the last time we met. So the question is the reward of pumping Tennyson for information worth the risk of being found out?

It wouldn't be the first time I got took close to trouble. I do have plans for situations like that, even if it would be the first time against Tennyson and his heroes. Fortune favours the bold and all of that stuff.' she plotted as she tried to keep being as friendly as possible.

"Really? I didn't get to watch a lot of TV or use the net because of my family, but I did hear kids talking about it. I didn't know you were that Ben Tennyson. I bet that you had a lot of great stories about the adventures you went on to tell." she told him, acting impressed with him. Furthering her plans for him. She figured interest and praise would allow her to at least learn of his stories. Filling in the blanks she had.

Ben nodded, "Sure. What say we get our smoothies and I can tell you all about them."

She grinned bigger as she nodded, trying to act as person was excited to learn more of the hero in front of her. It wasn't long before they had gotten their smooties and Ben lead them to a table with an umbrella to star talking. 'Charlie' waited with baited breath for him to begin.


End file.
